


【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門

by Anonymous



Category: Stucky|羅生門
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *精神病院AU*內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐*涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/gifts).



“Seeing isn't believing.”

 

 

“請把病歷樣品推進來。”

身穿白袍的精神醫師對身旁的助手說道，沒過多久，一個清秀俊美的青年便被帶了進來。

 

他有著柔軟的棕色半長髮，五官端正清明，炯然的灰藍色雙眸閃著些許漂茫無助，暗色的麻衣罩在他身上，露出了修長的腿部。然而，他的腳踝卻被鐐銬栓在輪椅上，一如待宰的羔羊般。

 

老教授推了推他的老花眼鏡，拿起粉筆在黑板上抄抄寫寫，而底下的學生們則是機械地記錄重點。沒人去關心被縛在輪椅上的他，好似那只是一個沒有生命的標本、沒有情感的參考資料。

 

老先生放下粉筆，拍掉手上的白色粉塵，清了清嗓子，“現在我們看到的是一個看似正常的男性，但是，他是帶疾的，只是我們的眼睛一時之間看不出端倪。”

老教授一邊解釋，一邊接近青年，而青年則是拼命的試圖遠離他，並不斷的哀求在場的其他人，“求求你們！我沒有病！拜託你們放我走！”

 

 

“病患在十歲時被一個暴發戶收購為童奴，自此受到男主人的虐待，直到他成年的前一晚，他因為犯錯接受懲罰時咬掉了男主人的右耳。”教授平靜地緩緩說道，"後來他被送到我這裡，也因此檢測出他是一名精神疾病患者。”

“離我遠一點！不要靠近我！”他使勁的想要掙脫腳上的鐐銬，逃離這個鬼地方。無奈老教授的助手一前一後的抓著鐐銬上的鐵鍊，而他在被抓來之前都被關在不見天日的牢籠裡，幾乎沒怎麼進食，力氣怎麼比得過兩個成年男子？

教授無視青年盛怒的目光和恐懼的神情，一手抓住他的腰身，一手直接伸進開放式的病服裡，探向隱密的私處。

 

青年發出一聲慘叫，須臾，他的雙手開始不受控制的痙攣，全身劇烈的顫抖，口中也發出不成聲的悲鳴。

 

 

“間歇性發作，學名又叫Hysteria，注意觀察患者的手，這是一種常見的症狀，其他還有噁心、嘔吐、頭痛、頭昏等等，”教授平淡的說明著，好似只是在推銷一個商品，“起因為與他人的肢體接觸，較容易導致病徵顯現的部位有脖子、胸部、或是大腿內側至生殖器官等。”

 

不待教授說明完，他便像是突然斷線的木偶般突然倒下，趴在沒有溫度的木質地板上喘息著。

 

“而病患在劇烈的痙攣後，便容易引起暫時性的全身乏力。”老教授冷眼看著倒在地上微微抽搐著的青年，呼喚他的兩名助手來將青年抬走。

“就像每個罪犯都說自己是無辜的，每個精神病患者也都堅持自己沒有發瘋。”

老教授回到講台喝了口水，隨後繼續了今日的課程。

“可以換下一個了。”

 

 

 

TBC____

 

對不起我又忍不住開新坑惹qwq

但是要補的我還是會補的((跪###


	2. 【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *精神病院AU
> 
> *內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐
> 
> *涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法

*

 

陳舊的馬車載著一捆捆剛割下的稻草，穿過高冷的松木林，駛進杳無人煙的山區，駕駛的老農夫帶著他的小孫子，愉快地哼著歌謠。

在經過一個小岔口時，老人拉住韁繩稍作停留，男人便自馬車後座躍下。他將藍色的帽子戴好，向好心載他一程的老人家道謝，“接下來的路我會走了，謝謝。”

年幼的孩子目送男人的身影消失在林木中，不禁好奇的詢問老農夫，“爺爺，剛剛那個人要去哪啊？”

 

老人摸了摸孩子的頭，眼裡充滿同情，卻又隱約有著一抹反感，“他是一個專門治療瘋子的醫生，要去山頂救治那些被神遺棄的人們。”

 

*

 

男人提著一只棕色的皮箱，沿著荒廢的小路一路朝山頂邁進。

 

入秋的季節裡，冷風呼嘯著穿過枯槁的樹林，發出了刺耳的尖嘯。聳立的鐵閘門直入雲霄，彷彿是對上天訴諸它的憤怒般。

 

男人將歪斜的帽子扶正，伸手進大衣的內口袋中取出了懷錶，對了下時間，便拉了下門柱上鏽跡斑駁的門鈴。

 

 

但是過了好幾個鐘頭，卻不見有人來接應。

 

他在原地踱步了好一會兒，最終決定推門進去試試運氣。然而，他才走沒幾步，數枝漆黑的槍管便正對著他。

 

 

“來地獄有何貴幹？”

 

黑髮的男子調侃著說道，然而手上的獵槍卻一刻不離面前的入侵者。

 

“我是新來的心理醫生，Steve Rogers。我來這裡是為了在精神病院實習，前不久曾寄發信函至貴院。”

 

自稱是Steve的男子摘下深色的帽子，露出了初熟小麥般的金色，誠懇地向守衛說明自己的來意。

“呵，你確定你不是要來這裡報到的嗎，醫生？”男人搔了搔長著鬍渣的下巴，嘲諷的大笑，身旁的幾個男人也跟著笑出聲。

 

 

“快滾吧，在你後悔以前。”

 

男子朝他擺了擺手，便轉身要回病院。

 

“嘿！”Steve叫住守衛，完全無視了對方手裡的雷明登，“在沒得到答覆之前我是不會離開的。”

 

男子愣了一下，搔了搔頭思考了一會兒，“好。”

他朝對方走近幾步，一把抓起對方的衣領，晃著手裡的槍，“看你是現在給我離開這裡，還是你要在腦袋上開一個窟窿。你自己想清楚吧！”

 

對方粗魯的要脅絲毫沒有使Steve妥協，他眼神堅定、面容嚴肅，完全沒有要讓步的意思。

 

守衛冷笑兩聲，直接提起上膛的槍對準Steve的腦門。

 

 

沒等他扣下板機，一個小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地來到男子身旁，墊著腳尖湊到他的耳邊講了幾句話。

 

守衛聽了以後，神色不定的打量著Steve。半晌，才放下手中的槍，“看來你的確是新來的醫生。”

他將獵槍夾在腋下，朝對方伸出友善的手，“Brock Rumlow，剛才真是失禮了啊，Dr.Rogers。”

 

*

 

像是在等父母從校長室出來的小學生般，Steve正襟危坐在棕色的長沙發上。須臾，他便看到剛才過來傳話的孩子推開門，睜著水靈的大眼看著他，“院長先生說你可以進去了。”

“謝謝。”Steve向對方微微笑道，隨即想到自己似乎剛在鬼門關前走了一回，要不是這個小女孩，他或許頭上已經開了一個洞。

 

他微微傾身，盡量放鬆臉上僵持的肌肉，“那個，剛才的事真的很謝謝你，方便的話可以告訴我你的名字嗎？”

 

 

女孩看著他好一會，隨後勾起一抹燦爛的笑容，“不告訴你~”

 

目送著小女孩離去的輕快身影，Steve有些錯愕的站在原地，直到一個雄厚的聲音自身後傳來，“Wanda就是這個樣子，還請你多多包涵。”

 

一個身穿醫袍男子端坐在檀木桌前，翻閱著散亂的文件。他抬眼看了看呆站在門口的Steve，手中的工作不曾停下，“你是想實習怎麼站在別人的門口盯著對方發呆嗎？”

院長突如其來的調侃使Steve連忙三步併兩步地來到他的桌前，甚至鐵青著臉向對方道歉，“不好意思，我無意冒犯你，只是對這裡感到有些好奇罷了。”

 

面容蒼老的男人聞言終於放下中的資料，並取下那副一直向下滑的老眼鏡，“不，感到抱歉的是我，我應該事先跟Rumlow說好的，造成你不愉快的回憶十分抱歉，Dr.Rogers。”

 

 

他起身，一面整理桌上的文件，一面向新來的醫生問道，“我看過了關於你的資料，你的醫療知識以及學位想在大醫院裡實習都不成問題。然而，為什麼選擇來這裡？”

 

面對院長的提問，Steve嚴肅而不失禮儀的回道，“在那些大醫院裡，固然有許多經驗老到的高手在，但是，偏鄉的小型醫院往往缺乏這樣的資源——特別是精神病院。”

 

他看向對方，炯然的目光好似院長即是他此刻的病患。

 

 

“我認為，每個人都有得到救贖的機會。”

 

聞言，院長忍不住笑出聲，“還真是個偉大的理想呢，Rogers。如果所有的領導者都能像你一樣的話，世界就不會是這個樣子了。”

 

 

“Alexander Pierce，很榮幸能夠與你共事，Captain Rogers。”

 

*

 

在院長Pierce的引領下，Steve開始認識他之後要落腳的地方。雖然他實在很想反駁老院長開玩笑的暱稱，卻往往被他忽悠過去，最後也就放棄了。

 

 

“這一帶的房間裡的是病狀還無法治癒或是會傷害醫護人員的病患，平時病徵好轉會出來活動，除非做出自殘或是傷害其他人的情況。”

 

他將手中的病歷遞給Steve，指著右側的第一扇門，門板上潦草的寫著「禁止進入」，自房內傳來的噪音也不曾間段，“這是Tony Stark伯爵，曾經是一名科學愛好者。然而在一次自主實驗失敗後，染上了思覺失調症，開始沒日沒夜地埋首研究，胡言亂語的說自己研發出來的人工智慧體要毀滅世界，必須盡快研發對抗它的武器。後來便被家人送到這裡治療。”

說到一半，老院長便回頭看向Steve，“Cap，你身上有迴紋針嗎？別針也可以。”

Steve思考了一下，自己的口袋裡似乎有拿來扣衣服的別針，但因為一直脫落，就被棄置在口袋深處。他重新翻出來，並把他交給院長，“Here。”

 

Pierce接過別針後，也不是拿來別在自己衣服上，也不是要掛名牌，而是敲了敲房門，對著門口大喊，“Stark先生，你要的材料我給你拿來了！”

 

須臾，門內的聲音便停了下來，沉重的腳步聲漸漸接近他們，卻不見鐵門有開啟的跡象。Steve正感到疑惑，門上的閘刷的一聲打開，一對鋒利的視線自窗口射向兩人，“怎麼回事？我只說要一個鐵針，可沒說要一個鐵人。”

“是這樣的，Stark先生，這位是新來的醫生，叫做SteveRogers。以後大家就是朋友了，如果有什麼問題也都可以找他幫忙。”

“好啊，那你現在就能幫我一個忙了，”Stark將上面的小窗關起來，並打開在門中央的閘，“東西給我，然後去其他地方晃晃還是怎樣都好，總之滾遠一點就可以了。”

 

而Pierce則連眉頭也不皺一下，直接將別針從窗口遞給他。別針一被拿走，窗口就立刻被關上，一開始的惱人噪音也跟著回來，唯一的差別大概就是多了電報機敲打摩斯密碼的聲音。

 

 

等等......電報？

 

當Steve正想詢問時，Pierce先行制止了他，“Stark先生會注意分寸的。他雖然病了，腦子卻還是很好使。”

 

 

之後，Pierce一一將病患介紹給新來的醫師，順便帶他熟悉環境。也對這間古怪的病院有了更進一步的認識。

 

因為Stark的房間是最大的噪音污染源，他左右的房間都是空房。據院長所言，就算是這樣處理，有的時候還是會發生住在他周遭的病患病情惡化的情況。

唯一能忍受他的大概只有Wade，一個自稱是「死侍」的躁鬱症患者。這個一看到Steve，便出來和他東扯西聊、講一些莫名其妙的黃色笑話，沒多久又突然衝回房間把自己關在裡面的傢伙，讓Steve覺得一開始的科學狂人似乎還好應付些。

 

其他還有像是曾經被馬戲團抓去表演，後來抓狂將一切毀掉的Hulk；成天將自己關在房裡的的Clint與Natasha；患了恐懼症的Peter，主要恐懼的對象是蜘蛛。

 

 

Steve越看越奇怪，雖然這些病患的病徵都很明顯，然而，他們卻都能夠像一個正常人一般在院中自由活動......甚至是用一個別針自製電報機偷聽軍用頻道。

 

 

瞥見對方緊皺的眉頭，Pierce深吸了一口氣，朝對方問道，“Cap，如果今天有一位拒食的病患，他已經連續好幾天沒吃飯了，你會如何治療他？”

 

Steve思考了一下，回道“一開始應該是用軟管灌食，後期再引導病患接受流質食物，進而恢復固態食物。”

“的確，在病患的病況惡化、生命岌岌可危時，我們採取一些必要的措施也不為過......然而，我認為那是錯的。”

 

 

原本Steve還不是很了解院長的意思，直到他們來到了走廊的盡頭。悠揚的鋼琴聲從底下傳來，宛如初更黎鳥的歌聲般，使人一下子感到安心、愉悅。

 

他們站在開放式的迴廊上，看著樓下交誼廳的人們，他們快樂地牽起彼此的手跳著舞，快樂地談笑著，完全沒有精神病患者的模樣。伴隨輕柔的樂聲，使Steve一瞬間有種自己是來參加宴會的錯覺。

 

 

“就像你認為每個人都能夠得到救贖一樣，我也認為病人有權得到更好的治療。”

 

 

老院長看著在交誼廳跳舞著的患者們，表情也跟著放鬆下來。

 

 

而Steve的目光，在進入交誼廳後，便不曾自那人的身上移開。

 

他坐在鋼琴前，身穿整潔正式的禮服，漆黑的燕尾服勾勒出他誘人的身材，半長的棕髮以灰色的髮帶束著，垂在肩側。一個個溫轉的音符自他的手中誕生，組合成動聽的旋律，引領出人們最純粹的喜悅，演奏者也陶醉在樂聲中，溫柔的奏出觸動人心的音樂。

 

 

在他回過神來時，才發現那雙靈動的灰藍眼眸不知何時正對著自己。

 

 

“James Dear，過來認識一下我們的新朋友吧。”


	3. 【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *精神病院AU
> 
> *內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐
> 
> *涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法

*

 

晚秋的夜晚雖然不至冬日的嚴寒，卻仍然帶著一股抑鬱的冷。金風在老舊生鏽的通風管中遊走，發出刺耳的尖嘯聲。

 

然而，這仍影響不了Steve的好心情，他一邊整理自己的行李，一邊愉快的設想晚上的歡迎會。

 

為了讓他盡早認識病院的其他同事，Pierce院長特意為他舉辦了一場晚餐會，順便犒勞一下辛苦的員工們。

 

 

但是，最讓他感到期待的莫過於等會兒登門來訪的那個人。

不出其所然，不輕不重的腳步聲越顯清晰，並緩緩地接近他的房間。雖然來者聽來已十分謹慎，但仍不免引起老木地板的抗議。Steve從容的打理了一下服裝，算準了對方停下的時機後，先一步打開房門，順便給來者一個驚喜。

 

“呃？噢……你已經準備好了？”顯然沒料到剛來這裡沒多久的外人能這麼快把自己料理好，使他稍感訝異，“我還以為你在休息呢，畢竟你長途跋涉來到這個鳥不生蛋的地方一定很辛苦。”

 

Steve微微一笑，“哪裡哪裡，院長先生招待的晚宴，還讓副院長親自來照顧我，我怎麼能第一天就悶在房間裡呢？”

 

“你太過獎了，我也只不過是帶你過去罷了。不要看這裡有些年代，當年戰爭的時候這裡可是一座貴族的碉堡呢！後來被轟炸機炸毀後，殘骸都來不及處理，政府就把土地收走蓋了這間病院，”他勾起一抹玩味的笑，“搞不好你晚上還會聽到城堡的女主人在走廊哭泣的聲音呢！”

 

“請不要笑話我了，”Steve陪笑了幾聲，“我可不是你蓋著白床單、喊一聲“Boo!”就會嚇得不知所措的小鹿。”

 

“我看你挺像的，Captain。”

“哪裡比的上你呢，Bucky。”

 

 

對於這個才來不到一天就敢爬到副院長頭上來的“Captain”，他忍不住笑出聲，心中對這個人的印象又深了幾分。

 

在前往會廳的路上，Steve雖然有問副院長是否真的不介意他這樣叫他，然而對方卻只是意義不明的笑著，“如果你可以堅持下去的話，那從今以後我就多了一個名字了。”

 

*

 

“For Captain！For us！Cheers！”

 

被推慫著站在位子上的Steve不好意思地低下頭，分分鐘鐘都想趕快坐回自己的位子。卻在好不容易要坐下時，被院長要求向每個人輪番敬酒。而當他掃到Bucky臉上幸災樂禍的神情時，立刻理解到對方仍然是會記仇的。

 

還好廚師推進來的烤野豬立刻吸引了大家的目光和胃口，他才不用繞著長桌一圈去和每個人碰杯或是被別人調侃的叫老大。

 

 

Pirce敲了敲玻璃杯，嘈雜的空間頓時歸於平靜，院長清了清嗓，意味深長地和大家說道，“首先，我們歡迎了新成員加入我們這個大家庭，然後，讓我們滿懷感激的享用Rumlow帶回來的新鮮野豬，因為他我們才能有如此豐盛的晚宴。”

 

“敬Rumlow！！”

 

像是剛才大家為了自己舉杯一樣，在坐的人們亦向Rumlow舉杯讚美，氣氛融洽的像是在過感恩節。

 

“謝啦！”Rumlow雖然也拿著杯子一一回敬，但是他卻沒有爽快的直接喝乾，反倒從自己的外套內口袋裡取出一個小酒壺，並倒進桌上另一個小玻璃杯中，“不過，我向來喝不慣葡萄酒，還是自己的酒喝得慣。”

 

 

他將小杯舉向Steve，“上等的伏特加，敬我們的主角！”

 

Rumlow此話一出，所有人的臉色都為之一變。Steve有些不知所措，而期間Rumlow的催促也不曾間斷，眼見難以推辭，他正猶豫著要起身，坐在一旁的Bucky就先將手中的紅酒灑在他身上，“喔！天啊！我真的很抱歉！”

 

“院長，錯在我身上，請容我先帶Rogers先生離席，整裝後再回來。”

Pirce沉默了一會兒，便微微點頭應了他的要求。而他則立刻帶著Steve逃也似的離開晚宴。

 

看著他們離席的Rumlow則拿起小杯將伏特加一飲而盡，並朝Pirce擺出一個“真可惜”的表情。

 

 

而他，只是意味性的向對方警告一眼。

 

 

Steve被Bucky一路帶到廚房後面的雜物間，並看著對方輕車熟路的撥開成堆的雜物，拿出一件乾淨的肘衫。

 

待他換好衣服，Bucky拿過對方暈染了暗色酒汙的襯衫，面色嚴肅地看著他，“我為我剛才的失態道歉，但是，你不能在這裡久留。”

 

從剛才的餐會到現在倉促的離席，Steve滿腹的疑問願對方給自己一個解答，然而Bucky只是沉重的交代他明天清早趕緊收拾離開，剩下的他會處理。

 

“我不會離開的，”雖然不太了解前因後果，但是他多少知道自己現下應該做的事，“我無法拋下醫生的職責擅自離去，我相信你應該能夠理解，Bucky。”

 

聽到這番話，使他原本到嘴邊的話又硬生生地吞了回去，表情複雜欲言又止的盯著他半晌後，隨即轉身要離開。

 

 

“等等！”Steve見狀，急忙伸手抓住他的手，試圖挽留他。

 

然而，Bucky卻像是觸電般，重重的揮開他的手，眼底的驚懼與發白的臉色深深地刻入了Steve心中。

 

 

“我...”

 

回復過來的Bucky這才意識到現在的狀況，泛白的指尖緊緊抓著自己的手腕，也不管是否得宜便轉身就跑。

 

Steve將一切都看在眼裡，包括對方條件反射的恐懼、一瞬間陷入絕望的眼眸......

 

 

以及那人腕間的烙痕。

 

他撿起地上的襯衫，望了一下對方離去的方向，隨後將它收好，放在一旁的流理臺上。

 

黯淡的酒紅在素白的襯衫上暈開，留下低泣般的腥紅。

 

 

*

 

不知跑了多久，直到周圍再次恢復了寂靜，他才停下，低聲喘著氣。

 

半晌，他看向適才被Steve抓住的那隻手，那醜陋的傷痕在被扯開的袖口處若隱若現，過去的瘡疤好似也隨之漸漸浮出。

 

他甩了甩頭，試圖把那段不堪回首甩出腦袋。

 

然而，縱使得以忘卻，身體上醜惡的痕跡也會迫使他回頭看著自己的斑斑血路，並再次使他失去自我。

 

 

他不能讓這種事發生。

 

那個支離破碎的囹圄，不斷央求行刑者寬恕的絕望，被當成在暗巷賣淫的妓女受到「醫療人員」輪番凌虐的哀求，連畜生都不如的被燒紅的鐵鐐捆縛四肢的無力。早已隨著那一天，那個晚秋的夜晚歸於死寂。

 

 

他重新梳理好自己的情緒，才想起來他把新來的醫生丟在雜物間裡了。

 

 

TBC


	4. 【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *精神病院AU
> 
> *內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐
> 
> *涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法

雖然當時自己的行為十分反常，但是，他也不知道要怎樣和他說清楚。

 

而不知為什麼，一想到Steve當時的無措與被拒絕時臉上的受傷，Bucky覺得他還是欠對方一個道歉。

 

 

正下定決心要回去找他時，Bucky突然迎面撞上一面牆，使他反射性地抱住自己的頭。待看清眼前的路障是Rumlow後，Bucky整個人的神經都繃了起來。

 

 

“哎呀，這不是我們的副院長嗎？怎麼，你不是帶我們親愛的Captain去換衣服了？”Rumlow一面講，一面朝Bucky逼來，使他不得不縮著身子緊靠著牆沿，“還是說你已經克服了你的小毛病，直接進去雜物間跟他打一炮了？”

 

“閉嘴，Rumlow。”縱使氣勢輸人，Bucky也絕對不是任由別人肆意作弄的類型，看那些當時負責他的傢伙身上帶的傷就知道了。

 

 

Rumlow無趣的聳聳肩，眼底散發出危險的光芒，“說正經的，他開始懷疑了嗎？”

 

 

“......沒有。”

 

 

獵人盯著他看了好一會兒，隨後惡意地笑著靠向他，伸手壓住他的肩膀並將自己的膝蓋頂在他的腿間，強制分開他的雙腿。

 

他頓時面無血色，全身止不住的顫抖，雙手甚至開始不受控制地痙攣。

 

“你知道......這間醫院的手法，你我是最清楚不過的了。想想你那時的模樣，和現在相比，你真的覺得你是正常的嗎？你不過是個婊子，躺在那些該死的畜牲下面...”

 

 

“夠了。”

 

低沉雄厚的聲音自身旁傳來，使Rumlow整個人一僵。「院長」自若的站在不遠處，冷眼看著縮成一團的Bucky和一臉嗜虐的Rumlow，而在他的瞪視下，Rumlow嘖了一聲，最終仍移開了身子。

 

Bucky在對方讓開後立刻癱倒在地，如獲特赦般的抓著胸口粗喘著。半晌，他才漸漸平復，伸手扶著牆沿要站起來，卻見一雙停駐在自己面前的腿。

 

 

“我們需要他的能力，暫時還不能讓他死。”

 

晦暗的燭光使Pirce的影子無限的延長，陰暗的黑影壟罩著他。Bucky抬眸看著那日的「英雄」，此刻卻像是更勝那些惡魔的存在。

 

 

“所以，你不做好你的工作，我就沒辦法完成我的。清楚了嗎？”

 

Bucky低垂著頭，眼裡漸漸沒了光彩，取而代之的是死寂與絕望。

 

 

“他不會發現我們的祕密，也不能察覺這裡的異常。”

 

 

TBC___


	5. 【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *精神病院AU
> 
> *內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐
> 
> *涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法

*

 

他是被路過的Wanda帶回房間的。

 

顧慮到Bucky此時的情緒，他猶豫了一下，還是請小護士先帶他回他的寢室，並請她代自己向院長說一聲。雖然路上Steve仍然不乏被這個頑皮的小女孩戲弄，但對方終歸是答應下來了......不管她之後到底會不會轉告院長。

 

 

回到寢室時，他簡單打理了一下，打算稍稍歇息，明天再處理其他問題。

 

然而，門外悉悉蘇蘇的聲音仍吸引了他的注意。他伸手正要扭開門把，房裡陡然改變的氛圍卻使他頓時僵在原地。

 

 

“不許動。”

 

 

沉穩的女聲自他身後傳來，Steve皺起眉，緩緩地轉過身。並看清了聲音的主人正大剌剌的坐在他的床上，手上拿著一把左輪手槍，準星正對著他。

 

 

“你真的處處是驚喜啊，身上帶著這種東西是要來「治療」我們嗎？”

 

那位不速之客隨意地翻著他行囊裡的其他物品，手中的槍卻像個盡職的哨兵般一刻不離Steve。

 

 

“你知道……其實我很佩服你，畢竟你是少數幾個有膽子跑到這裡來的傻子。”直到他的行囊被她翻了個底朝天，她才興趣缺缺的移回目光，“你知道……上一個打著探望病人的名義來這裡的傢伙，原本還大言不慚的說著跟你一樣的鬼話，最後卻還是逃了。”

 

“聽著…Natasha，”他回憶起早上看過的資料，輕喚一聲對方的名字，在看到對方皺起眉，並稍稍放下手槍後，才小心翼翼地試探，“你們為什麼都說我不該來這裡？”

 

 

“都？”

 

 

Steve猶豫了一下，在看到Natasha犀利的眼光後，才嘆了一口氣，“晚宴的時候，Buck…副院長要我離開這裡。”

 

 

“喔？然後呢？”

 

“我拒絕了他。我說我有身為醫生應盡的義務，必須留在這裡。”

 

 

Natasha無趣的瞥了一眼Steve臉上堅定地如同下一秒就要上戰場報效國家的表情，閉起眼沉思了一會兒，再次舉起槍。

 

 

以為對方突然發狠，Steve反射性地轉身要躲，卻聽見一聲聲清脆的叮噹聲，回過神時，槍內的子彈落了一地，而罪魁禍首正甩著槍殼子對他笑著。

 

 

“是嗎？”

 

 

*

 

 

直到隔天清早，他都沒再見到Bucky。

 

 

不過倒是被小Wanda急雨般的敲門聲硬生生敲醒。

 

他渾渾噩噩的去開門，而小護士看了看他東翹一戳西翹一戳的頭髮，再看了看他皺得剛打完仗似的襯衫，講了句“院長找你”，就帶著鄙夷的目光離開了。

 

 

Steve看了看一旁的鐘，清晨五點。


	6. 【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *精神病院AU
> 
> *內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐
> 
> *涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法

他沒有預料到找了大名鼎鼎的黑寡婦去勸對方離開後，他還會在大清早遇到那個不該在這裡出現的人。

 

 

“嘿，早安......呃，需要幫忙嗎？”

 

當看到Bucky抱著成堆的毛巾，步履蹣跚地走過，他還是忍不住上前詢問。

 

 

“我、我沒事，你不用......”

 

話還沒說完，手中沉甸甸的分量便少去一半。

 

 

Bucky看著對方湛藍的眼眸，心中忍不住嘆了口氣，卻還是帶著他來到平日工作的地方。

 

 

“放在那邊就好了，剩下的我會處理。”一推門進來，他就指著零零星星堆著雜物的長桌，並示意對方趕緊離開。不料這個新來的醫生並沒有照他所預期的放好就一了百了，反而攬過他手中剩餘的份，細心的摺好放進桌子底下的竹籃裡。

 

“你怎麼知道乾淨的毛巾要放那裡？”

 

Steve笑了笑，抓著身上的襯衫，“儲藏間的第三櫃，放乾淨的衣服跟盥洗用的毛巾。”

 

 

Bucky愣了一下，隨後才意會到對方指的是昨晚的事，使他顯得十分窘迫，臉色陣青陣紅，“拜託別再開我玩笑了...”

 

 

“可以啊，那麼相對的，讓我今天當一回我們副院長的小跟班如何？”

 

 

Steve滿溢的笑意與和煦如夏季的暖陽般的溫柔，使他不自覺地答應了對方的勒索。

 

 

“我們早上的第一個工作，是打點病人們的生理。“Bucky一邊向Steve說明，一邊將手中的湯一一遞給年長的病人們，”從年紀較長、病徵較輕的病人開始，逐個往下。像是料理早點以及藥物，或是替他們擦背、換衣服之類的瑣事，都需要人幫忙。”

 

Steve看著Bucky一個一個溫柔而耐心的向老患者們問安，並詢問他們的病況，再依狀況適時處理。一個流程一個流程，緩慢而穩固的做好，讓他衷心為這裡能受副院長照顧的病患感到高興。

 

“之後，我們會再以患者當天的狀況，規劃他們今日的活動範圍。如果復健狀況良好，他們就能到交誼廳下盤棋；如果病況惡化的話，可能就只能在房裡看看畫冊了。”

 

Bucky手中的工作一刻也沒停下來過，即使轉移陣地來到交誼廳，也在關心著每個患者的病況。直到交誼廳的另一側傳來湯匙重重摔下的匡噹聲和小護士厭煩的吼聲，“老太婆！不吃就算了！”

 

 

Bucky一聽到Wanda的吼聲，趕緊跑到她身邊，正要詢問怎麼回事，在看到椅子上的病人時，立刻了解了當前的狀況。

 

小Wanda又氣又餒的怒聲道，“我受不了了！照顧這個神經病老太婆有什麼用！好心給他吃飯她還不吃，弄得好像是我不好不該逼她吃飯。她既然死都不肯吃的話那放著她死不就好了嗎？”

 

 

話一出，一個響亮的耳光便在她臉側響起。直到她感受到臉側的熱度，才發現副院長維持著揮出姿勢的手。

 

Bucky嘆了一口氣，輕柔的撫過Wanda翹起的頭髮，“以後不要再說這種話了，知道嗎？”

 

 

仍處在震驚之中的Wanda微微點頭，然後乖乖地按著副院長的指示去收拾其他病患的換洗衣物。

 

 

Bucky則繼續著Wanda剛才的工作，將桌上已經冷掉的湯拿起，蹲在老病患的身側，溫和卻充滿哀傷的提起一湯匙到她嘴邊，“嘿，你得吃點東西，不然你的身體會承受不住的。”

 

然而，老病患卻撇過頭，倔強的一再重複那句話，“我要等我兒子回來，我兒子回來之後我才要吃東西。”

 

又試了幾次依然無果後，Bucky嘆著氣要收走湯碗，一直在旁邊看著的Steve忍不住問道，“她發生了什麼事？”

 

“她自從進了這間病院後就一直拒食，說是要等兒子回來再吃......但是，她的兒子在三年前就已經戰死在越南了。“雖然平淡的述說事實，眉宇間的神情卻使他更顯哀傷，”我們雖然有試著告訴她真相，但是並不管用。”

 

 

Steve思考了一下，隨後向Bucky伸出手，“我可以試試看嗎？”

 

 

Bucky禮貌性的向他推辭，“這種事情經常發生，她過一會兒睡著之後我們會再幫她灌食......”

 

 

“沒關係，我想試試看。”

 

 

他舀了一口湯，像Bucky一樣餵到她嘴邊，果然看到老婦人閉著嘴搖頭。然而，他並沒有放下湯杓，而是對著老婦昏黃泛濁的雙眼，緩慢而誠懇地喊道，“母親。”

 

聞言，老病患原先無力而虛弱的身子一震，顫抖的聲音中充滿驚喜與不可置信，“Jeffrey......是你嗎？”

 

“是的，母親，我回來了。”Steve看著點點淚光在老婦人眼中閃爍，為那雙昏暗的眼眸綴上生氣，“對不起留你一個人在這裡，但是我不能久留，我必須上戰場，去保衛我們的家園...有你在的家園。”

 

 

婦人臉上的動容頓時化為一種從容就義的神情，理解的點點頭。

 

“可是母親，你必須...不，我需要你好好吃飯。你的身體無恙，我才能安心無慮的打勝仗。“醫師再次舀起一口湯，對著婦人的嘴，”你願意答應我這個請求嗎？”

 

 

婦人對著他遞過來的湯匙，第一次，在來到這裡之後主動張開了嘴。她一口接著一口，像幼孩一般，緩慢而有力的吞嚥著，“我會的，我答應你。”

 

 

 

Bucky默默地看著Steve一勺一勺地將適才老婦怎麼也不願沾一滴的湯送進嘴裡，直至湯碗見底。

 

 

他緊繃的身子隨著婦人落下的淚珠而放鬆，臉上複雜的神色亦漸漸柔和。甚至，一直以來心中的那份痛苦，也因為這個突如其來的男人，而重拾了遺忘已久的希望。

 

 

 

不遠處，Rumlow雙手抱胸，幸災樂禍似的向身後的男人笑道，“呦！這不是我們偉大的院長大人嗎？你也來看新醫生的實習狀況啊？”

 

“看來那個新來沒多久的醫生已經獵走我們可愛的小鹿仔了，照這樣下去，他發現這個病院的秘密也只是遲早的事了。”Rumlow發出一聲冷笑，語氣裡滿是嘲諷，“我早就跟你說過他是個燙手的山芋，留不得，現在怎麼辦？要除掉他嗎？”

 

 

Pirce沉默了一陣子，隨後擺了擺手，“不用，我們只要送他到最底層就好，剩下的「那個人」會處理。”

 

TBC


	7. 【盾冬/Stucky】羅生門 7.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *精神病院AU
> 
> *內含人體實驗、鬼畜黑囚禁、虐
> 
> *涉及舊時代非人道的精神治療法

作為一名合格的實習醫生以及一名不合格的跟蹤狂，Steve這幾天幾乎與Bucky寸影不離，只差沒有整個人貼在Bucky身後了。大到病人的診治工作，小到替病人端茶送水，Steve一樣樣照單全收，而Bucky作為他的前輩，也會在一些他尚不熟悉的地方上指導他。

 

然而，Steve在與病院的人們相處之下，他漸漸發現這座病院瀰漫著一股詭異的氛圍。不如說，作為一個精神病院，這座坐落在深山的病院顯得......太正常了。正常的不像是收容了一整院患有精神疾病的人們。

 

Steve自知在醫療方面仍有很多需要改善的部分，特別是精神類的疾病，人們普遍相信出問題的是來自魔鬼的誘惑而非自己的大腦，比起作為一種可以被醫學治癒的疾病，大多數的人們更傾向找神父來驅魔。人們為了自己該死的自尊心寧可承認自己的父母、伴侶或是親人被萬惡的魔鬼纏上而顯得瘋言瘋語，也不願承認自己家裡出了一個精神病患。

 

「作為」一個精神科醫生，他相信醫學的力量多過相信聖水或驅魔儀式，錯的不是病患的行為，而是病患身體中錯置的四種分泌液[1]。

 

 

“Stevie~院長先生要找你，”在他還沉浸在手邊的工作時，Wanda便扯著他的衣襬把他從自己的思緒中拉回現實，“嘻嘻，最好快點喔，「那些人」可不喜歡那麼久。”

 

“Wanda。”Bucky警告性的瞪了她一眼，天真的小女孩卻彷彿聽不出Bucky有些責備的語氣，依舊嘻嘻哈哈的像是在玩一場愉快的遊戲般笑著。

 

*

 

\-----------

 

 

“Captain，你相信世界上存在魔鬼吗？”窄小的通道中，院长领着新进的实习医生朝灰暗的地下室走去。

 

Steve笑了一声，“我家境并不富裕，父亲母亲都是普通的工人，在立志成为医生之前住家隔不到一个街区就是贫民窟。在那边疾病是稀松平常的事，每天都有人因为疟疾或是风寒死去，那是没有神的地方。但是也是在那里，我意识到人的苦痛只能由人来解决，世界上充满着陷入苦痛的人们，我相信他们需要的不只是床边故事，而是真正治愈疾病的医术。”

 

“你看起来不像是无神论的那群疯子，”Pirce提着灯具，摸索着打开一扇锈迹斑驳的铁门，门后是一条长回廊，回廊的尽头是一个宽阔而无光的房间，房里有几扇通往下方的门，仿佛里面关押了一个个狂暴的凶兽，“跟他们比起来，你反而像是个最虔诚的路德教派份子。”

 

Pirce走到了最左边的一扇门，打开充满锈蚀味的门锁，“我倒是觉得魔鬼确实存在，就跟世界上总是存在着那么一些没办法被拯救的人一样。”

 

院长示意Steve帮忙打开厚重的门，拉开之后却将Steve直接推下去，没有预料到此的Steve直接摔到了房间的底部，一时间疼的说不出话，想来应是伤到了脚踝。

 

 

“Captain，既然你已经成为了本院的医生，那在你治好你的第一个病患之前，就先委屈你在下面待一会吧。”Pirce的声音从上方传来，回荡在灰暗的房间中，反倒让人有种怪异的恐惧感。

 

Steve挣扎着要起身，无力地将手伸向唯一的出口，尽管它已经被沉重的绝望掩盖。直到这时，他才发现这间阴暗的房间中不属于自己的，像是蛇信般诡异嘶嘶声，又像是贫民窟里患了疟疾将死的孩子所发出的呼吸声。

 

房里有一扇五指宽的窄窗，从窗中透下的微弱光线映照着墙壁上遍布的黑色或褐色的文字或图样，夹杂着经句或是难以辨别的人名，其中甚至有些状似古老的禁咒般令人不寒而栗。一名男子背对着初到茅庐的医师在房中席地而坐，仿佛与整个诡谲的禁闭室融为一体。

 

他留着一头少见的、墨水般深沉的长发，消瘦的背脊带着一点东方主义式的神秘色彩，而他身上老旧的拘束服让医师意识到自己的身份以及自己应尽的职责。

 

Steve小心翼翼的接近端坐在房中的病患，然而在他试图接近对方之前，对方便扯开他嘶哑的喉咙，低沉地朝他问了一句，“你知道吗，亚伯自始至终都不是被该隐杀死的。”

 

 

医师对病患突如其来的发问愕然，惊讶之余只当作是病征的一部份，试图加以分析并思索对策。但是在Steve还来不及回应对方之前，他便抛出了下一个质问。

 

“你相信上帝存在吗？”

“当我拿起手术刀的那刻我便放下了圣经。”

“当然，因为上帝正是被你的手术刀杀死的。”

 

 

刹那间，他便转过身直面Steve并将他推至墙边。拘束衣上的皮带颓然的垂落在地，随着他的动作使皮带的扣环擦着地上的砖缝发出叮叮当当的响声。

 

瘦弱的手臂抵着Steve的脖子，却散发着锋利的杀意。他低沉沙哑而带着磁性的嗓音仿佛是来自彼岸的使者，“你自己最清楚，「我们」永远不是他们所设想的那样。那些道貌岸然，端坐在腐朽的金座上的人们，妒忌着、惧怕着我们，因为我们看到了他们所看不到的，做到了他们所做不到的。 ”

 

他纤细瘦弱的手腕却有着强大的爆发力，Steve甚至被他掐着脖子脱离地面，身着拘束服的囚者此刻反而像是蹲缩在角斗场末爆发的黑马。

 

 

“我们出生的时候会哭泣，因为我们来到了一个充满愚人的舞台。 ”

 

Steve试图扳开他的手臂，急促的呼吸声以及倏地转红的面庞告诫着眼前的凶手对方所剩的时间无几。 “你与我们同是堕落之徒，你又有何权力审判我们？你有什么理由将那些冰冷的石子朝我们丢来？”

 

他感受到自己的力气渐渐流失对方在如铁石般的腕间，登时，他的目光穿越对方的身躯，瞥见房中一隅那个不断被划掉，又重新添上的名字。

 

他感受到他念出了那个名字后，对方的混乱以及愤怒，悬在他脖颈上的手臂顿时软了下来。 Steve靠着墙滑坐在地，花了好一会儿功夫找回呼吸的节奏。

 

他缓了缓神才想起来自己原先的目的，定睛一看才发现那个差点谋杀他的病患已经同自己拉开距离，在房里的另一头缩着身子微微颤抖。

 

 

对方如同换了一个人似的，原先的冽气不再，反而像是茫然失措的孩童般蜷缩在墙角，翠色的瞳眸混杂了恐惧、疑惑以及其他纷乱的情绪。

 

 

“Thor？”

 

 

TBC


End file.
